We belong together
by Hanasc
Summary: Elena has a horrible dream about Stefan and decides to spend the night with Damon. but how will this effect their relationship in the future?
1. Chapter 1

We belong together

**This is my first fanfic, hope you all like it: TVD Delena **

There was a knock on the door. "I got it" shouted Alaric as he got up from the sofa. He opened the door "what are you doing here?" he asked s Damon walked in. "I brought dessert" he held up a strawberry cheesecake, and walked over to Elena. Ric sighed and sat back down on the sofa with his beer.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Elena asked stirring the dinner.

"what do you mean" he replied placing the desert in the fridge, part of her wanted Damon here, it was supposed to be a family dinner just here and Ric (well kind of family) but he had been her best friend after Stefan left, Caroline was too busy with Tyler problems and bonnie had just found her mom. He was the only one she could turn to "forget it" she said. He did that smile that made her heart stop, and went to join Alaric.

Throughout the whole dinner, Elena couldn't stop thinking about Damon, after they kissed a few nights ago, she didn't know what to say to him. She loved him but she didn't know how to tell him.

"Elena" his soft velvet voice came from behind her. She spun around, she didn't realise how close his face was there was almost no room for her to breath. Damon's blue eyes were peering into hers. She wanted to grab him and kiss him. "Yeah?" she said. He smiled Thank you for dinner it was amazing. He lightly kissed her cheek then left. She was left standing there motionless.

"Are you ok?" Alaric asked as he brang the dishes to the sink where Elena still stood. "Yeah I think I'm just a little tired" she said as she snapped back to reality. "Well I can finish up here if you want"? She smiled "thanks". She put the plate down and slowly walked upstairs to bed.

_She panted and she ran as fast as she could. She looked behind her and stopped there was no one there. She looked around the dark woods, trying to figure out where she was. "Elena" a familiar voice whispered. She shot round and screamed as Stefan's face chaining as he went for her throat._

Elena shot up startled. "It was just a dream" she whispered to herself and slowly lay back in her bed. She tried to get back to sleep but couldn't. She didn't feel safe were she was. Every time she closed her eyes all the saw was Stefan's terrifying face. She hated him for trying to turn her into a vampire, but she had never had a nightmare about him. Until now.

Half an hour later she sat up again and turned the light on. She picked up her phone and unlocked it; her wallpaper was a picture of herself and Damon. She sighed and stared at the picture. Without thinking she got out of bed and ran down the stairs and got her car keys. She knew how to get there she could do it with her eyes closed. She parked the car got out and opened the large door. She ran all the way upstairs to his room.

When she opened his door a burst of relief came rushing through her, there he was lying there peacefully he looked so beautiful. She stood there for a while wondering if the was awake or not. She slowly moved towards his bed, and got under the sheets with him. She leaned on his chest and she knew she was safe. His arms wrapped around her, being with Damon couldn't be any safer. She smiled and fell asleep in his warm arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, The morning after **

**Thanks to everyone who has read chapter 1 I really appreciate it. Sorry it took be long to upload, had to go to school please review and tell me any ideas you want be to add. Thanks xx**

Elena moaned and rolled over, but hit something hard. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Morning princess" he said, with his hands behind his head and his shirt off.

"Morning Damon" she said moving away from him.

"Did you have a good night?" he asked. Moving closer to her. "Yeah thanks for letting me stay" he looked at her "anytime, I mean it's not like I had a choice" he lifted his eye brows. She stared in to his deep blue eyes, and felt hypnotized. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to touch him. She had to kiss him.

She leaned in closer to him, and he did the same. There body's touched and she felt a burst of warmness flow through her. Just as their lips were about to touch…

Bring Bring Bring Bring

She darted backwards and picked up her phone from the bedside table. It was Bonnie.

"Talk about buzz kill" Damon said leaning back and staring at the celling.

"Shh" she told him as she answered it. "Bonnie?" she asked "Elena? Where the hell are you. Class is about to start?" Bonnie screamed through the phone "what" she looked at the clock 9:30. "Shoot! Bonnie tell Ric I'll be there in 5 minutes." She hung up the phone and jumped out of Damon's bed.

"Damon. Why didn't you wake me up" she shouted grabbing her bag. "Well you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you." He got out of bed and followed her into the bathroom.

"Do you mind!" she slammed the door.

Damon sat in the living room with a glass of bourbon. Soon after she came running down the stairs, he instantly got up and followed her to the door. "Do you need a lift" asked as she opened the door. "No its ok" she said as she walked out the door towards her car. He walked towards the door and watched her leave. Watched as the love of his life left him…

**Chapter 3 will be up soon **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking forever to upload. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. **

"So the civil rights act-"The door to Alaric's history class flung open, and Elena came rushing in. everyone stared at her as she fumbled with her chair. "Nice of you to join us Elena" Ric said "I'm sorry Ric- uhh Mr Saltzman" he cleared his throat and continued with his lesson.

Staring blankly out of the window all Elena could think about was her night with Damon, and how she almost kissed him. The bell rang suddenly and she jumped. She quickly gathered up her stuff and walked to the door, she was hoping to get away for Alaric. She didn't want to explain to him were she was last night.

"Elena" he called just as she opened the door. She sighed and let the other kids in her class pass. Bonnie and Caroline were the last to leave and they waited outside for her. She closed the door, and walked over to Alaric.

"Were where you this morning Elena?" he asked

"I slept in" she replied

"I know, but were where you?" he was more serious this time. She looked out the door; she knew Caroline would be listening. She looked down at the floor. "I was with Damon" "oh" there was a small silence she looked up at him and smiled as she started to walk out the door "next time, can you tell me, if you'll be staying with him. I was worried." Next time? As the thought crossed her mind the smile on her face grew wider. She looked back at him. "Sure" she said then went to join her friends.

**Sorry it was short. Please review so I can have some ideas. I love reading them. Thanks xx **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, I haven't seen you guys in ages. Can we do something tonight?" Caroline asked Elena and Bonnie. "What do you suppose we do?" asked Bonnie sarcastically. "I know sleepover, my place" Elena shouted. Caroline clapped "excellent" Caroline squealed.

Suddenly Elena's phone beeped. It was Damon.

**Meet me at the boarding house, 5 minutes. Damon, Xx**

Elena stared puzzlingly at her phone. Why did Damon want to meet her? She hoped it wasn't to talk about this morning. "Elena" bonnie said stooping her trails of thoughts. "sorry I've got to go" she got up from the table "come at around 8" and with that she got up and left.

.

.

.

"Damon?" she called and she entered the large house. She walked around the living room and called him again "Damon!" she said it louder this time.

"How was school?" a soft velvet voice came from behind her. She sighed and turned around.

She soon regretted it. She didn't realise how close he was to her. Their faces where just centimetres apart. She had the same feeling inside her that she did this morning. Her heart was beating faster than ever before. Her hand slowly moved to his face, she looked straight into his blue eyes, and he looked into hers. Slowly her lips met his. He passingly returned the kiss, and using his vampire speed he moved them to the sofa. She continued to kiss him harder and unbuttoned his shirt. She ran he hands down his soft chest, he let out a quiet moan the hungrily kissed her neck. He fingers ran through his black silky hair.

"Well isn't this cosy" said Klaus. Neither of them head him come in, but Damon shot up, Elena following after him. "Please don't stop on my account" he moved closer to them chuckling. Suddenly his face turned serious, he turned to Damon and pushed him, he went smashing into the bookcase. "Damon!" Elena screamed as she rushed over to him. "I want that 4thcoffin Elena" Klaus shouted as he slammed the door behind him.

A few minutes later Damon groaned and rolled over. "Damon" Elena said thankful he had finally awakened. "Elena?" he asked. "Thank God" he slowly sat up she softly placed her hand on this bare chest. She handed him a glass "here drink this" he looked at her "don't worry it's from a blood bag" he nodded and drank the blood. "Thanks" he handed her the glass.

"What happened?" he asked getting up to find his shirt. "Klaus. He's getting angrier" he put his shirt back on. She sighed. "What do you want me to leave it of" she laughed. "No. I uh made plans with bonnie and Caroline tonight." She got up to face him "oh" well I wouldn't want to keep witchy and vampire Barbie waiting. He raised eyes brows, and she laughed. "I'm sorry" she said as she kissed him again. "Don't worry" she started to walk over to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Damon." She said as she walked out of the door. "I'll look forward to it Elena" he shouted after her. He heard her laugh quietly, and a smile grew on this face.

**Review please. Hope to get the next chapter up soon. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was seven o'clock, and Elena tossed another burnt lasagne in to the bin. She sat down on the kitchen table and put her head in her hands, Caroline and bonnie were going to be here in one hour and she hadn't even made dinner yet. She exhaled and rested her head on the table, and thought about the one thing that made her happy. Damon.

Lying with her head on the table she felt a soft pair of lips trail down her neck. She let out a quite moan that made Damon's heart skip a beat (that is if it was beating). "Dinner problems?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders. "Yep, you think if I could stake a vampire I would be able to make lasagne." He chuckled. "How about I start on dinner and you make dessert?" he moved back allowing her to get up and face him. "Thank you Damon" she said kissing him.

Elena stood by the counter chopping up strawberries, _how could he be so perfect_ she thought to herself. She wanted him to realise how much he meant to her. Spotting a bottle of ketchup near her she quietly grabbed it, hopping he wouldn't hear her, which she knew was unlikely. She slowly crept up behind him, "Elena" he said still with his back towards her, she sighed but decided to go with it anyway. She pulled back his black t-shirt and squirted the ketchup down his top. "Elena he screamed, turning around she squirted it again in his face this time. "That's it Elena you're going to get it "he said picking up a tube of cream. "Oh really" she darted around the kitchen "you're going to have to catch me first" she said seductively.

"You're forgetting the fact that I'm a vampire" he said using his vampire speed to cut her off. "That's not fair-"his warm lips connected with hers, she never felt this way before, she dropped the ketchup on the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck, she never wanted this moment to end she wanted to be with him for as long as she lived. She started pulling at his shirt, but he pulled away. "Damon what are-""Shh" he whispered. There was a knock on the door she sighed. He kissed her check than vanished.

After they had eaten the three girls sat in the living room watching horrible bosses. Elena wasn't concentrated on the film; all she could think about was Damon. She loved him so much, and she wanted to tell Caroline and bonnie. She pulled out her phone, seeking advice.

"**Damon. Do you think I should tell Caroline and Bonnie?" **seconds later he replied

"**It's up to you, but everyone is going to find out sooner or later, maybe its best if you tell them first. Xxx"**

"**Yeah, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow. I mean it this time." **

"**Lol Ok princess, have a good time. Xx" **Elena thought about it, and decided to tell them before they went to sleep. She was most worried about how Bonnie would react, she knew Caroline would be happy for her. But Bonnie seemed to still hate Damon. She didn't see the change in him that Elena saw.

Soon after the film had finished, they were all upstairs n Elena's room, Caroline and Bonnie were on the floor, and Elena stared blankly at the celling. This was her chance. "Guys I need to tell you something" Elena whispered. She waited for a response, but no one said anything "are you asleep" she asked sitting up. "No were awake, Elena" bonnie sounded frustrated, should this really be the time or should she wait for her to be in a better mood? "Will you just say it Elena" Caroline said siting up and leaning up against Elena's bed. Bonnie did the same. She gazed down, not wanting to look them in the eye. "Me and Damon are together" she didn't know any other way to say it. "Oh" Caroline said lying back down. Elena looked at bonnie she could see how disappointed she was. Without saying anything Bonnie went and lay down again. _That went well _Elena thought, as she drifted into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The bright sun shone through Elena's window. She groaned as it awoke was 8:00 Bonnie and Caroline were still asleep.

She lay on her back staring at the ceiling; she missed Damon she wanted to spend every minute of every day with him. She loved Damon. She turned over and pulled out her diary from her desk.

_February 2012_

_Dear diary,_

_For the first time in a long time I feel complete. I feel like I've been waiting for him my whole life. Every time I'm not with him I feel alone. I love Damon Salvatore._

_The love I have I have for him is nothing like the love I had for Stefan. We don't know where he is after he tried to turn me he ran, probably gone with Katharine somewhere. But I don't care, I have Damon now, he is all I want. All I'll ever want._

_I told care and Bonnie about me and Damon last night. I think carline is happy for me but bonnie still hates him. I just hope she can see the change in him that I have. I guess I can tryto make iy up to her by cooking breakfast…_

_Elena_

She closed her diary and put it back in her draw. Elena carefully hot out of bed and tip toed of the room, not wanting to wake up her friends.

Elena stood by the frying pan cooking pancakes; Bonnie's favourite breakfast. She put the spatula down and felt to warm arms slide around her waist, she smiled and put her hands on top of his and leaned into his chest. "Good morning" he whispered into his ear, making her heart beat faster. He smiled as her heard the increase and started to kiss her neck and ear. She moaned and turned around to connect her lips with his. Her arms swung around his neck and his fingers were tangled in her hair. Elena felt the world around her disappear; all that was left were her and Damon.

"Oh Good…sorry" Elena shot away from Damon as quickly as she could. Caroline was standing at the end of the kitchen. She slowly looked up at Damon who looked as frustrated as ever. "I'll go upstairs" she managed to get out; she wanted to burst out in laughter. "No" Elena said stepping forward. She didn't want Caroline to be listing to the kissing down stairs, it would be beyond awkward. She didn't have to ask Damon he already knew what she was thinking. "It's fine I'll go" he said as he kissed Elena's forehead. "Sorry" Caroline said quietly as he walked past. "You owe me Barbie he said as he slammed the door shut.

As soon as he was gone, Caroline was in giggles. Elena scowled at her then turned back to making more pancakes. "I take it this hasn't been the first time you guys have been interrupted?" Caroline asked. Elena gave her a _what do you think?_ Look, she was laughing again. "It's not funny Caroline!" Elena shouted.

"Yes it "she replied "how long have you guys been together?" she asked wanting to know all the details.

"A day "she answered, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Wow I didn't realise you guys were that serious" she said

Elena placed the food on the table as she heard bonnie come down. _This is going to be fun_, she thought.

The three girls sat at the dinner table, it was way too big; seeing as it was only her and Alaric living at the house now. Bonnie hadn't said much when she came down, in fact nobody said much. As they sat and eat there was silence in the room. Bonnie never looked at Elena once, she was horrified about how she could go out with such a monster.

"Well the pancakes, are amazing Elena, who taught you how to make them?" Caroline asked trying to break the ice. Elena bit her lip, "uhh…Damon" she said keeping her eyes on bonnie. She saw the disappointment I her eyes. "Oh" was all Caroline said not wanting to make anything worse.

The air was filled with silence again. Caroline dropped her fork in her plate angrily. "Ok will you guys please say something?" Caroline shouted

"What do you want be to say Caroline, that I'm sorry. Because I'm not" she shouted across the table. She looked at Bonnie this time "what have you got against him, bonnie?" Elena asked her

"I don't know Elena maybe because he is a blood sucking monster Elena!"

"I hate to break it to you bonnie but there is a vampire sitting right next to you" Elena pointed at Caroline, who once again wished she hadn't had spoken.

Bonnie signed and slouched in her seat. "You're right I'm sorry." She admitted. I guess I still see Damon for who he used to be" she told her.

"He has changed bonnie" Elena almost whispered.

"I know Elena; I just wish I could see it. I don't want him to hurt you."

"He's not going to bonnie" Elena replied, she smiled at bonnie who nodded and smiled back. Caroline giggled, and both Elena and bonnie starred at her "I've got a plan2 she said in her singing voice…

**Sorry it wasn't a very good chapter, I promise you it will get better. Please review I love reading them, until next time xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey, this chapter is going to small so that I can have a longer time to write the next few chapters. I just wanted to upload something, instead of keeping you all waiting. Hope you enjoy it. And please review xx.**

Elena sat in the driver's seat of her car, it was about 2 in the afternoon. And she was doing the thing she had wanted to do all morning. See Damon.

The second bonnie and Caroline had left her house, she ran upstairs got changed; she got in her car and drove of to see him.

Once she arrived, Elena sat for a second she knew if she went in she would have to tell Damon about Caroline's plan for tonight. she thought she might as well get it over and done with. She jumped out of the car and knocked o the huge door, of the Salvatore mansion.

Slowly the door opened and Damon lent casually against it with a huge smirk on his face. She stared at his beautiful features, his deep blue eyes and that smirk!

"Elena" he simply said

"Damon" she replied he moved out of the way so she could come in. "are yu here alone?" she asked not knowing if this would be a good time to tell him.

"Nope" someone called from the living room.

She walked in and saw Ric sitting on the coach with a drink in his hand. She raised her eyebrows at Damon.

"What I didn't invite him" Damon said as he walked to sit next to his best friend. She sighed and went to join them both. "Sorry Elena" ric said obviously drunk "I had to get away from all of the boyfriend talk you bonnie and Caroline were doing" he said taking another sip. She glared at Damon who was pouring two drinks. Elena hated seeing Alaric drunk, and Damon didn't help at all, she had lost so many people already, and Alaric was the only kind of parent she had left. She took the drink that Damon was holding and took a big sip, almost finishing it. "Easy" ric said eying her "your one to talk" she replied almost already drunk. She took another sip. "He's right Elena" Damon said agreeing with ric. "Shut up Damon, I've got to be a least half drunk if we're going to do, what we're doing tonight." she drank the rest and slammed the glass down. Alaric spat out have his drink, almost choking "what he said between coughs, Damon laughed and looked at her a little worried. "oh my God. Not like that!" Elena shouted realising what it sounded like.

Damon was still laughing, and ric was a little relived. "Caroline, wants us to meet her and bonnie in the grill later. She thinks it will show bonnie how you've changed" she told Damon. He stopped laughing and stared at her "what!" he said, Alaric was the one who was laughing now. "Well bonnie didn't like it that we are together, so Caroline figured you'd want this, you know so she might actually like you a little"

"Yeah good luck with that" Alaric remarked.

"Hey I can be good" said Damon "especially for you Elena" he did that eye thing he does, and kissed her lightly. "Thank you Damon" she replied kissing him back.

**How was it? I know it's short but now I can make the next chapters a lot longer and better. Thanks for reading, and please review. xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I'm going to wrap this story up in the next few chapters, hope you have enjoyed reading it.**

Elena stood in the mirror, looking at herself for the tenth time. _It has to be perfect _she thought to herself. She was wearing a pink and white dress with black skinny jeans. There was light nock on the door, she looked in the mirror one last then went down stairs and opened the door.

Standing there was Damon; he was wearing black jeans, a black shirt and his leather jacket. She smiled as she saw him. "You look amazing, Elena" he said as he kissed her head. "thank you2 she replied.

"You ready to go?" he asked

"Yep" she said grabbing her bag.

X0X0

"You don't have to be nervous Elena" Damon said as he opened her door.

"I know _Damon_" she replied imitating him he chuckled and took her hand, she twisted her fingers in between his as they started walking into the grill. "Well you heart says otherwise" he whispered into her ear as he held the door open for her. She sighed it was true her heart was beating like crazy.

They spotted Caroline and bonnie sitting in one of the booths. "Hey guys" Elena called as they approached. She removed her hand from Damon's and hugged her friends. "Caroline. Bonnie" Damon said as he sat next to Elena opposite them.

"Hi" Caroline replied. Bonnie just nodded.

"How have you been bonnie? Damon asked he was trying to friendly, for Elena's sake.

"Fine Damon, how about you killed anyone lately? "Bonnie said sharply. He smirked trying to stay calm.

"Actually I haven't feed on a human for a long time, I'm on a strict blood bag diet" Elena smiled as bonnie huffed in defeat.

"Ok can we eat? I'm starving" Caroline said.

X0X0X0

"So have you heard from Jeremy?2 bonnie asked Elena as they eat. "Yeah I spoke to him few days ago, He's says he is settling in well" she replied and smiled at her friend. "That's good; it's nice to see him finally having a normal life. Damon said, all three girls looked at him. "Ok well if you excuse me need to the bathroom" Damon got up and rushed to the bathroom. "Well that was weird" bonnie said.

"Tell me about it, he's being too nice" Caroline said.

"He's just trying to prove he can be good, that is what you wanted isn't it?" Elena said.

"yeah I guess he is" bonnie grumbled.

Elena smiled2 thanks for giving him a chance bonnie, I really appreciate it."

"Well I'm glad you too are happy"

"Exactly I don't think I've seen you smile in weeks" Caroline said.

"Ok so what are we all having for dessert? Damon asked as her returned. Elena smiled at him and he smiled back, it was obvious to her that he was listening to their whole conversation. For a long time Elena had never felt safe, Caroline was right. Every time she saw of thought of Damon, all her problems seemed to final go away.

"Have you got anywhere with the coffin?" Elena asked as they all ate there Sundays. "I think so, hey Damon do you think we can come over tomorrow, we need to try out some spells and I would like everyone to be there."

"Sure thing, let's say 10?"

"11!" Caroline shouted, "Sorry I need sleep"

Damon sighed "ok 11 it its."

X0X0

"Well se you guys tomorrow" bonnie said as her and Caroline hugged Elena.

"Yep thanks for coming" she replied, they then got up and left leaving Damon and Elena alone.

"See told you I would be fine" Damon said kissing her hand. "Thank you for coming, I really appreciate it." She lightly kissed him and then got up. "Come on" she said he got up instantly and followed her out of the grill.

They finally arrived at Damon's and went to relax on the sofa. "Do you think will get the coffin open tomorrow?" Elena asked curling up next to him. "I think so, and then well finally be able to kill Klaus and live our lives" he said she smiled. "And then what Damon?" "the" paused "then we'll do whatever we want to do, well go where ever you want to.2" she looked up at him. "Do you really mean that? "She asked. He slid away from her and held her hands "of course I do" he looked into her eyes and she did the same. "I love you Damon Salvatore" she finally said he looked at her "what?"

"You heard me Damon, I love you" he smiled as she repeated it. Before he knew it she had kissed him so passionately, that if his heart would beat I would have stooped. He returned the kiss and using his vampire speed too her all the way up the stairs and into his room. "I love you too Elena" he said as he brang her down to his bed.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is the last chapter, thanks for reading.**

Elena's legs hung over the edge of the deck. Her feet were partly in the warm water. The warm glistening sun shone down on her. Sitting there for a while staring at the lake the question finally dawned on her _where am I? _"Wondering where you are?" a voice said from behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was; she simply laid back into his chest twisting her fingers in his.

"Yes" she whispered.

"Well" Damon shifted a little "right know you're technically in my bed" he chuckled at the puzzled expression on her face. "Wait is this a dream?" she asked. "Mm-hm. So why aren't you drinking vervain?" he replied. "Sorry I've been so caught up in everything I forgot" she smiled weakly. "Don't worry" he said kissing her hair. She let out a long breath. "What's wrong" Damon asked.

"I'm just sad this is a dream, everything is so quiet and perfect." She said. "I know what you mean, maybe one day ill actually take you here"

"Where ever here is" she said bringing it up again. "It's Holland, I brought a house her decades ago, the scenes are amazing"

Her eyes widened "Holland, wow" he smirked, "I know"

"I love you Damon" she said, "I love you too Elena." He replied.

She suddenly found herself in Damon's room again with her arm against his bare chest. Smiled and kissed him. Good morning" he said once they broke apart. "Why did you end the dream?" she asked. Without having to reply the doorbell rang, she sighed remembering Bonnie's plans. "tell them I'm in the shower then I'll be down" she said getting out of bed, "mmm can I join you?" he asked pulling on his trousers. She laughed "maybe later" she replied as she entered the bathroom.

XOXOX

"well well well, its bonnie the teenage witch, witchy mom and vampire Barbie" Damon said leaning against the door only in his trousers. "Told you it was an act." Bonnie said to Caroline as she pushed past him. Caroline gave Damon an evil look as she followed bonnie into the house.

As they entered the living room Damon asked "what's with all the bags?" Damon asked staring at the ones they were all carrying, he poured himself a drink. Abby _(Bonnie's mom) _put down the bags an open them revelling at least 15 grimwores.

"wow I thought you said you were almost done" bonnie shrugged her shoulders "don't you own a shirt" bonnie replied sarcastically, Damon smirked. "Umm Alaric and matt will be her in abit" Caroline told him settling down on the sofa. "is Tyler not coming?" bonnie asked.

"No, I still don't trust him since he bit me. I mean I know Klaus-"Caroline was cut off. "I don't really think we were her for the girl talk" Damon said. Caroline sighed. "Sorry, where's Elena" Damon smirked "shower."

The doorbell rang again. Damon walked to the door again to let ric in. "were not late are we" he asked as ric and matt joined the girls. "Nope right on time, although you missed the boyfriend talk" Damon replied wriggling his eyebrows. "Don't you own a shirt" matt asked, like bonnie.

XOXOX

After about 10 minutes Elena finally walked in, she was surprise with the amount of people that were here; Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, matt, Alaric and Abby were all in the Salvatore living room. They all had their heads deep into the books, trying to find a way to open the coffin. She saw Damon half lying on the sofa still without his top on. She smirked as she walked into the front room.

"Found anything?" she asked. She quickly kissed Damon then lent into his chest on the sofa with him he put her arm around her and held her hand. "Nope" he replied "what about you guys?" everyone was still staring at Elena and Damon, they were so close it was unbelievable. "Uhh no" bonnie said breaking everyone from there trances. Matt was the most surprised seeing as no one had informed him of them. "Wait are you guys finally together" he asked. Damon smirked, "yep, took her long enough" Elena playfully smacked him on his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

XOXO

"Hey guys I think I've got something" Abby called a few hours later. They all rushed over to her while she explained the link between the Bennet witches.

"ok, I think we should head over to the cave, and try out the spell." Elena suggested.

Once they had got there, bonnie and her mother linked their hands and started to read out the spell. Once they had read it the candles started flickering, soon they gave out. Elena held onto Damon's arm. Suddenly the candles relight making everyone apart from the vampires jump.

"Guys the coffin" Alaric said they all stared at the empty coffin.

The end

**Finished, sorry I know the ending was really bad. Anyway thanks to everyone who has read this story, I am writing another Delena fan fic, so look out for that. Thanks, bye xx**


End file.
